Enfrentando las consecuencias
by Boggart Girls
Summary: Un Lupin y Tonks, esperamos algo diferente. Remus está deprimido, y lamentablemente Tonks también sufrirá. Oneshot.


Enfrentando las consecuencias

Remus Lupin se encontraba merodeando por el callejón Diagon. Su vida era una porquería, por una muy sencilla razón. Estaba profundamente enamorado de Nynphadora Tonks, una auror no muy experta, metamorfomaga, muchos años menor que él, y con toda una vida por delante. Y esa vida ahora estaba arruinada, porque él no había sido lo suficientemente responsable a la hora de demostrarle amor y había roto el frasco con la poción anticonceptiva.

Ella le había asegurado que no había ningún riesgo, que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones, y entonces habían seguido adelante. Y eso había traído consecuencias. Unas muy tristes y a su vez hermosas consecuencias. Tonks estaba embarazada, pero no solo eso. También estaba infectada. Si, tenía una muy peligrosa enfermedad que se contagia entre los hombres lobo, y ahora por culpa de Lupin, ella también tenía.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que se habían enterado de este tema: al parecer Remus siempre la tuvo, pero como era hombre no le pasaba nada. Era un maldito virus que solo afectaba a las mujeres, en el busto. Esta enfermedad provocaba pequeños bultos por todo alrededor del pecho, y las defensas del infectado comenzaban a bajar, haciendo que una muy simple gripe termine con su vida. Y realmente la estaba afectando este virus, ya que Tonks se veía cada vez más débil. No podía cambiar su cabello de color desde hacía ya un mes, y ni hablar de otras transformaciones.

Todo esto tenía consumido al pobre de Remus Lupin; un profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras retirado debido a su condición de licántropo, cansado de luchar contra una vida de miseria, pobreza, poca aceptación e injusticia. Estaba tan harto de todo eso que se consideraba el hombre más desgraciado de todo el mundo. Y ahora gracias a su idiotez, la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, estaba gravemente enferma, y esperando un hijo que se iba a quedar sin madre al poco tiempo de nacer. Eso era lo que le había dicho el médico. Recién terminaba de hablar con él, y lo que le contó no le gustó nada. Al parecer, esta enfermedad bajaba las defensas, sí, pero al año como máximo mataba. Y lo peor de todo era que no había cura para ella. Este era el primer caso en el que se trasladaba a un humano de sexo femenino, y solo se hacían hipótesis sobre el tema. Según lo que el doctor dijo, Tonks llegaría a tiempo a dar a luz a su hijo, y si Dios quería, viviría uno o dos meses más. Eso era todo lo que le esperaba a la pobre.

El tiempo parecía que reflejaba los sentimientos del pobre hombre. No paraba de llover, a cántaros y fuertísimo, y el cielo estaba más negro que gris. Lupin no se esforzaba por no mojarse. Caminaba solitariamente debajo de la lluvia, con el paraguas cerrado en sus manos. No tenía ganas de llegar a su casa pero tampoco tenía ganas de llegar a la casa de Tonks y contarle a la mujer que tanto quería lo que le esperaba el futuro. No quería ser el quien le dijera que no le quedaba mucho más que menos de un año de vida. Tampoco quería ver la perspectiva de tener que cuidar a su hijo solo. Pero ante todo, antes de pensar en todo lo que se venía, quería hacer algo. Algo que tendría que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Caminó un poco más, hasta que llegó a un local cuya vidriera deslumbraba al mirarla. Brillaba por doquier. Estaba llena de alhajas de todo tipo: había gargantillas, pulseras, anillos, todos de diamantes, hermosísimos por donde los mirasen. Entró muy decidido, y esperó pacientemente a que el dueño del local lo atendiera.

Señor, ¡está usted todo empapado! – exclamó el hombre en cuando lo vio.

Si, bueno, no se preocupe, estaré bien. No me agarraré más que un resfriado. – contestó Lupin.

¡No me preocupa usted, sinceramente! ¡Me interesan mis pisos recién pulidos! – lo contradijo el dueño. – tome una toalla, séquese lo más que pueda, y trate no chorrear lo que tanto trabajo me costó limpiar.

Bueno, esta bien, - dijo Lupin con mala cara por lo desagradable que le resultaba ese hombre, tomando la toalla.

Bueno, le pregunto ¿Qué se le ofrece? –

Quiero hacer dos anillos de matrimonio, correctamente grabados en su interior, de oro blanco si es posible. – explicó Remus.

Si, claro, no hay ningún problema. ¿Qué quiere que digan las alianzas?- preguntó el hombre.

Remus & Tonks por siempre, - contestó sin dudarlo.

Esta bien, estarán listas para dentro de una semana. Le diremos el precio de los anillos cuando los venga a retirar. – le explicó el hombre.

Esta bien, gracias.

Luego se retiró. En una semana le pediría matrimonio a Tonks. Por lo menos podrían ser felices en sus últimos días.

Pasó a una tienda por chocolates para su amada decidido a explicarle su situación, aunque no tenía ni idea de dónde sacaría el valor para hacerlo. Era increíble lo que le dolía. Salió de esa tienda sin siquiera darse cuenta de que había entrado y comprado algo.

De repente, toda su vista se puso negra. Empezó a sentirse mareado, y decidió sentarse en un banco cercano. Se recostó como pudo y perdió la conciencia…

¿Remus? –una señorita con ojeras lo miraba atentamente.

Tonks… que bien me hace escucharte… -abrió los ojos.

¿Qué haces aquí bajo la lluvia? Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

Remus rió por lo bajo. ¿Cómo podía tener a alguien tan bueno a su lado, y saber que no lo merecía? Tonks era una persona espectacular, también sabía que no se perecía lo que le estaba por pasar. No cabía en su cabeza como alguien así tendría tan horrible futuro. Olvidó rápidamente que se había desmayado en el banco bajo la lluvia y siguió a la maga. La miraba por detrás, y se perdía en sus pensamientos. La quería tanto, no podía admitir que en unos meses no estaría más junto a él.

Llegaron a la casa de ella, últimamente estaba todo desordenado, no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Era una casa extremadamente grande, sinceramente nadie creería que allí viviría una sola persona. Tenía unas rejas negras a la entrada y un pequeño jardín adelante con una hermosa fuente en la que un duende de piedra sostenía una flor por donde salía el chorro de agua. Al entrar, había un amplio living con muchos floreros que daba lugar a una cocina-comedor, decorada en tonos beige, marrones y blancos, que quedaban muy bonitos. Además habia un pequeño baño junto a un lavadero y una puerta que Remus descifró que era el cuarto de Tonks. Era una casa muy bonita, cómoda y encantadora, pero en esas condiciones daba asco. Supuso que Tonks se sentía tan mal que no tenía ni ganas de ordenar, pero esperó que no fuera así. De repente, ella lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? -le preguntó una despreocupada Tonks.

Bueno, si muchas gracias amor. Me gustaría un té. Y necesito que te sientes un rato a charlar, necesito decirte algo importante.

Bueno, como quieras, pero ¿pasó algo? – preguntó ya con un aspecto no tan despreocupado.

Prepará eso y charlamos más tranquilos.

Mientras preparaba el té, la cabeza de la chica iba y venía. No sabía que rayos sería eso tan importante que Lupin quería decirle, pero no encontró respuesta. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que ella estaba embarazada y de que aún no estaban ni casados, ni viviendo juntos, y su relación no era tan seria. Claro que eso se debía a que Lupin tenía un serio trauma con la edad, ya que pensaba que era muy viejo para ella, sin embargo Tonks sabía que era una idiotez. Cuando el agua hirviendo estaba ya en la tacita de té, llevó la bandeja con todo listo al living. Ambos se sentaron en una mesita ratona a disfrutarlo.

¿Qué querías decirme, cielo?

Bueno, primero que nada, que estás hermosa. – dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

Muchas gracias, pero no creo que llames "algo importante" a eso. – le retrucó ella sonriéndole también.

Ehh, bueno amor, es verdad. Pero primero que nada, quiero que estés calmada porque es algo fuerte la noticia que te voy a dar. –dio un suspiro.

Y bueno, ¿me lo piensas decir? Yo estoy muy tranquila, por mí no te preocupes,-

¿Cómo que no me preocupe por vos? Una mínima preocupación es algo muy importante para mí si esta perturbando a MI amada. ¿Entiendes? – dijo el dulcemente.

Por supuesto que entiendo amor, y al decirme eso me haces adorarte. Pero en serio, necesito que me digas eso tan importante que tenés que decirme. -

Bueno, ¿Cómo te digo esto? – se preguntó Lupin más para sí que para ella,-

Dale amor, solo decímelo. Nada puede ser tan malo. – lo alentó ella.

Está bien. Empecemos así… lo que tenés en el pecho no tiene nada que ver con el embarazo. –comenzó entonces Lupin.

¿Cómo que no? Bueno, entonces debe ser alguna alergia o algo por el estilo, no tiene importancia cielo, no te preocupes.

Amor, no es así.-Tonks lo miró inexpresivamente, por lo que Remus prosiguió. –Estas enferma. Y no es una enfermedad común. Es una enfermedad…-tragó saliva.-…terminal… -lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.- que te la transmití yo.

¿De qué hablas? – le preguntó ella. – ¿Terminal? ¿Qué tan terminal? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Por favor Remus! ¿Cuánto me queda de vida?- dijo ella entrecortadamente.

Hoy hablé con el doctor, y dijo que lo suficiente como para dar a luz a nuestro hijo, y tal vez unos meses más.

Se quedaron callados unos momentos. Claramente, Tonks no esperaba escuchar eso. Se abrazaron y contemplaron a los ojos, ella no podía creerlo. Lloraron a más no poder, sus ojos enrojecieron pero eso no impedía que las lágrimas cayeran. Tonks se sentía desalmada, sin vida, triste, deprimida. Con suerte iba a conocer a su bebé, pero no iba a poder disfrutar de él. Qué injusta era la vida Pero debía enfrentarlo, superarlo y vivir sus últimos días con el amor de su vida y en paz, por sobre todas las cosas.

El bebé… ¿Qué pasará con el bebé? –preguntó ella, una vez que logró calmarse, aunque sea un poco.

No, al bebé no le pasará nada, quédate tranquila. Yo me encargaré de él, mientras tanto, voy a hacerte lo más feliz posible. Empezando desde ahora.

Gracias, Remus, te amo. No lo puedo creer. De todos modos, quiero que sepas que ya soy feliz contigo a mi lado.

Lupin le sonrió sin saber que decirle, y terminaron en un apasionado beso.

Las ecografías iban bien. Ya era el segundo mes de embarazo y era hora de que Lupin le propusiera matrimonio a la hechicera. Tenía los anillos desde hacía unas semanas, había ido a recogerlos. Por suerte, en esta oportunidad el dueño del local de había portado increíblemente amable con él. Sin embargo, aún no había encontrado el momento perfecto para declarársele.

El momento se dio en una de esas ecografías. El doctor les dio la feliz noticia de que iba a ser una niña y todo encajó.

- Ay, Remus, que feliz me siento hoy. ¡Tendremos una niña, amor!

- ¿Qué me dices si te digo que puedes tener un momento más de felicidad? –contestó él, con un dejo de curiosidad.

- mmm, ¿Cómo cual?

- mmm, ¿Qué me dirías si te digo que… -Remus siguió el juego- … deseo que estés junto a mi, como mi hermosa esposa, de ahora en más y para siempre?

Tonks se desmayó, pero al minuto y medio volvió en si. No iba a perderse la celebración del momento.

¿Me lo dices en serio? –Preguntó ceñuda. Remus le contestó su pregunta sacando un par de anillos de oro blanco al instante y mostrándoselos.

La hechicera no cabía en sí. Se colgó del cuello de Remus al instante y empezó a lagrimear. Ese fue sin dudas el mejor día de sus vidas.

Los preparativos para la boda fueron una cosa de locos. Molly, la madre de los Weasley, tomó nuevamente las riendas del asunto, y se encargó de que todo estuviera perfecto para el mejor día de las vidas de dos de sus personas más queridas.

La boda se efectuó tres semanas después, casi a los tres meses de embarazo. Tonks estaba hermosísima. Había que aclarar que su estado de ánimo mejoró notablemente desde que su flamante esposo le propuso matrimonio y ella misma se arregló para la boda. Vestía un llamativo vestido blanco con detalles de encaje y en color plata, y un collar de perlas que hacía juego con unas hebillas para el pelo que tenían arreglos florales. La ceremonia hizo lagrimear a unos cuantos, y los hizo sentirse increíblemente felices y vivos a los anfitriones. Todos la pasaron genial, fue una boda excepcional.

A los siete meses de embarazo, Tonks empezó a sufrir las consecuencias de este. Los efectos de la enfermedad los habían retrasado, y aunque la panza crecía, recién se presentaron los vómitos y nauseas en este momento. Remus la contuvo lo más que pudo prometiendo ser un excelente padre.

Cuando el momento de dar a luz llegó, todo el mundo se revolucionó. Aunque iba a nacer su hijo, Remus se deprimió algo al pensar que Tonks pasaría poco tiempo con su hijo y se iría a dónde él no la podía seguir, y para eso faltaba muy poco tiempo.

San Mungo, el hospital para magos y hechiceros, era un caos total. Toda la familia Weasley y los amigos y parientes de Lupin y Tonks se encontraban esperando en planta baja, mientras que Tonks era llevada por una enfermera al primer piso. Lupin estaba a punto de acompañarla, cuando el doctor con quien había estado hablando meses atrás, encargado de la enfermedad de su esposa, llegó corriendo para hablar con él.

Señor Lupin, señor Lupin, - dijo agitadamente.

¿Qué pasa? Lo lamento señor, pero tendremos que hablar después. Mi esposa está a punto de dar a luz, y no pienso perderme este momento tan especial.

¿Entonces piensa perderse el saber que la enfermedad de su esposa tiene cura?- dijo el doctor expectante.

¿Cómo dice?- le preguntó Remus confundido.

¡Que encontramos la vacuna perfecta para su esposa! ¡Es la vacuna que acabará con todos los males que la señora Lupin tiene!

¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Es un sueño! ¡Qué alegría doctor, le agradezco con el alma!

No hay por qué señor, estamos para ayudarlo.

Después de escuchar eso, Lupin salió disparado tras la enfermera y su esposa.

Pero el destino no estaba de su lado, por más vueltas que se le diese. El parto fue increíblemente complicado, y le negaron el ingreso a la sala de partos a Remus.

Lo más triste llegó cuando una enfermera le dijo que podía ver a su hijo en cuanto terminase de hablar con el doctor, que estaría libre en unos minutos. Cuando este salió, tuvo la desagradable tarea de anunciarle al padre, que la enfermedad estaba muy agravada, y que el esfuerzo que se requiere en un parto acabo con la vida de su mujer.

Lupin se desplomó en la silla más cercana. La había perdido. Todo había acabado para él, para todos. Se reincorporó de un salto al pensar en su hija. Tenía que ser fuerte por ella. Tenía que seguir luchando solamente por y para ella.

Tonks recibió un funeral propio de magos, y la enterraron guardada en una cápsula de cristal hermosísima. Lupin le dio un último adiós antes de que la misma se selle, dándole un beso en la frente. Había perdido a la única mujer que había amado en su vida.

La niña era tal cual su madre. Ojos grandes, pestañas largas y rechonchita como su padre de pequeño. La presencia de Tonks se extrañaba enormemente, pero Lupin sabía que ella hubiese estado increíblemente feliz, por lo tanto Remus ahora lo estaba. Claramente estaba dolido, y no podía para de llorar ni por un segundo. Se preguntaba si no se iba a quedar seco, aunque por lo visto no. Lo único que lo reconfortaba un poco, era el saber que Tonks pudo ver a su hija antes de dejar este mundo, y ese pensamiento le subía un poco los ánimos.

La vida seguía, y el se había jurado que su hija crecería de la mejor manera posible, y más feliz que cualquier otro chico en el mundo.


End file.
